1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spool holder for electrical or non electrical cable coils, like the television coaxial cables, and a spool to be used together with such a holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, cable coils are wound on a plastic bobbin which, when the able is fully used, is thrown out or, sometimes, returned to the supplier. This kind of spool packaging is surely uncomfortable and not much ecological because there is a lot of plastic thrown out, especially since a bobbin may have large size, as it is usually wound also by a 250 meters of cable.
Another disadvantage of this kind of packaging is the considerable cost of the plastic bobbin which, as said before, often has a large size.
To reduce costs and have a more ecological packaging, coils were devised wound in a way to be unthreaded from their support: the coils, without the spool, were accomodated or inserted in a cardboard container, material which could be recycled easier than plastic. A disadvantage of this kind of packaging is the considerable complexity in rewinding the cable. The known systems are also not practical for the user or installer, which is often obliged to work in uncomfortable positions, like on ladders top, and to carry a cable spool having at least one hand busy: it goes without saying that in this case the user equilibrium on the ladder is really unstable to the detriment of his safety.
Document CA-A-1260445 discloses a spool holder for heavy duty wire, including a container provided with a cover or door for the introduction and extraction of a spool, provided with a male and female flange with a projecting central part, but does not deal with the problems caused by thin cables in a portable dispensing device, and more particularly that of avoiding free rotation of the coil around the spool and improving drag on the coil during unwinding and rewinding operations. Rewinding of the heavy wire dispensed in excess is a difficult operation requiring opening of the holder.
Document EP-A-0570302 discloses a portable box for wire, cable or the like showing the same problems affecting the device of CA-A1260445 and moreover excluding the possibility of rewinding the cable paid-off in excess as the reel is provided with a rachet wheel mechanism.